¡No somos familia!
by CaMi-insuol
Summary: Inuyasha tiene que soportar el hecho de estar enamorado de su primastra. ¿ella pensara igual que el? o simplemente lo seguira viendo como alguien mas de la familia por estar con otro chico. Kagomex Inuyashax Bankotsu -DETENIDO HASTA PRÓXIMO AVISO-


**Hola chicas… y chicos si es que hay alguno que me lee, aquí les traigo esta nueva historia que espero y sea de su agrado.**

**Disclarimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, una gran mujer! Que creó esta serie que me encanta!.**

Prologo

Un sonido desgarrador llego a mis oídos en la mañana… maldición era mi despertador, solamente quite la almohada debajo de mi cabeza y golpee al horrible reloj que producía ese sonido infernal.

—Kagome hija, levántate Inuyasha pasara antes por ti, dijo que te llevaría a desayunar— grito mi mamá desde la planta baja.

"_¡Oh genial!" _pensé mientras me levantaba de muy mala gana, Inuyasha… ¿Por qué?, adoraba a mi primo, enserio que sí, pero a veces tenia las ideas más descabelladas, como llevarme a desayunar, teniendo que levantarme al menos media hora antes de lo acostumbrado.

Bueno, en realidad Inu no es mi primo, pero casi. Cuando mis abuelos eran jóvenes y tuvieron a mi mamá, ya no pudieron tener otro hijo, por lo que quisieron adoptar; ellos cuentan que cuando fueron al orfanato se enamoraron enseguida del niño albino con ojos dorados que estaba con su trajecito de artes marciales, al cual adoptaron enseguida.

El es el tío Inu no Taisho, mi tío se caso–la primera vez— con una señora de la que nunca me han dicho su nombre; al final de cuentas la señora escapo pero no sin antes dejar de esa unión un niño al que llamaron Sesshomaru; mi primo mayor por decirlo de alguna manera. El es serio y frio como el hielo pero siempre me cuidaba de pequeña y aun a veces, como si fuera una niña indefensa, sin decir nada solo me acompañaba como una sombra.

Después de que mi tío estuviera solo por unos años conoció a una dulce mujer llamada Izayoi, después de unos meses de casados tuvieron un hijo llamado Inuyasha —el antes mencionado— al contrario de Sesshomaru era mucho más alegre, pero con un carácter igual de fuerte.

Un año después que Inu naciera, nací yo, y con el paso de los años mi hermanito Sota. En resumidas cuentas esa es mi familia. Por lo cual, a pesar de que no llevamos la misma sangre, ellos siempre serán considerados como de la familia…

—¡Kagome! Ya llegaron por ti— escuche a mi mamá gritarme nuevamente.

—¡Si! Ya voy— le conteste, mientras yo estaba recordando me arregle para ir al instituto.

Ya estaba en preparatoria, llevaba mi uniforme gris, falda de tablones y chaleco. Tome mi mochila y baje rápidamente las escaleras.

—Adiós mamá nos vemos a la comida— le grite antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras del templo.

Hasta el final de las escaleras en la calle se postraba un hermoso mustang en color negro, y frente a él un joven de diecisiete años se encontraba recargado. Inuyasha… su plateada cabellera se encontraba suela y era mecida por el viento, mientras que sus dorados ojos se posaban hacia mí con molestia.

—Tardas mucho Kagome— me dijo cuando me pare frente a él.

—Lo siento, pero me debiste de haber avisado antes que me llevarías a desayunar— fruncí el seño ante su reclamo.

—Anda, vamos ya— me abrió caballerosamente la puerta del copiloto para después dirigirse hacia el otro extremo para poder conducir.

—Bueno y ¿a dónde me llevaras?

—Te llevare por unos deliciosos hot cakes ¿Qué te parece?— me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que encendía el carro.

—Vaya… tu si sabes de un desayuno rico y balanceado— le dije en broma mientras sacaba mi ipod de la mochila, se que él lo odiaba, pero siempre le cambiaba la música y colocaba la mía, yo diciéndole siempre la escusa de que no debe distraerse mientras conduce.

—No importa lo que digas, yo quiero hot cakes y te aguantas… y creo que me los merezco después que te tengo tan chiflada y cambias mi música por la tuya— reí un poco, siempre era lo mismo

—Si como digas.

El viaje fue tranquilo, solo dejándonos llevar por el ritmo de la música sin en realidad intercambiar palabras entre nosotros.

Igual el desayuno, hablando de cosas triviales y sin importancia. Pero después comenzamos a platicar sobre el hecho de que Inuyasha me ayudaría con los trabajos de la escuela, ya que al ser un año mayor ya había pasado por las difíciles tareas que nos daban.

Lo malo fue, que sin darnos cuenta el tiempo se fue volando y se nos hacia tarde para ir a la preparatoria, no nos hubiéramos percatado de eso si no fuera porque mi celular sonó.

—¿Bueno?— conteste casi de inmediato.

—_Kagome, ¿se puede saber en dónde te encuentras?__el profesor llegara en cualquier momento._

—Bankotsus, no me había dado cuenta de la hora, vamos enseguida— le dije mientras me ponía de pie y le hacía ademanes a Inuyasha para que me siguiera, pero el mostraba una cara de molestia ¿pero a este que le pasa? Me pregunte al ver su rostro.

—_Estas con el inútil de tu primo ¿verdad? Ah Kagome, el está peor que yo, al menos yo no hago que repruebes tus asignaturas, pero veo que a cierta niña se le olvido que tenia examen a primera hora—_ maldición se me había olvidado por completo. Mire con susto a Inuyasha quien ya tenía las llaves en mano.

—Voy corriendo Bankotsu, distrae al profesor si puedes por favor— le dijo mientras le cuelgo y me dirijo corriendo al auto de mi primo.

—¿Qué quería ese imbécil?— me pregunto mientras arranco el auto quemando llanta mientras se dirigía al instituto.

—Decirme que se me hace tarde para el examen de hoy.

—Aun me pregunto porque siempre te llaman hombres, si no es ese inútil de Bankotsu, es el lobo sarnoso de Kouga o el bobalicón de Houjo ¿Qué acaso no tienes amigas?— me pregunto con el ceño fruncido, a lo que suspire resignada.

—Pues tengo una, pero desde que se lio con tu amigo Miroku el saldo no le alcanza para más que para hablar con él y ya no me puede avisar— le dije con desgano.

—Feh, como sea.

Llegamos muy a tiempo a la preparatoria, los dos corrimos a nuestros respectivos salones, y la sorpresa al llegar al mío es que el profesor aun no había llegado.

—Kag, que bueno que llegaste me tenias preocupada, le pedí a Bankotsu que te hablara, ya que pues yo no tenía saldo— me dijo Sango, mi mejor amiga; una joven alta de piel blanca y cabello café recogido casi siempre en una coleta alta y una sonrisa que te llenaba de alegría.

—si me aviso— le conteste con una sonrisa de igual magnitud para después voltear a ver a mi alrededor buscando al joven de largo cabello entrenzado y ojos azules, pero no lo vi por ningún lado.

—Oye Sango ´¿y Bankotsu? – le pregunte a mi amiga tras no verlo por ningún sitio.

—La verdad no lo sé, apenas termino de hablar contigo salió corriendo del salón.

Pero qué raro… varios minutos pasaron y no llegaba el profesor, hasta que dos siluetas entraron, era Bankotsu, quien traía la ropa algo gastada y un marcado moretón en la mejilla ¿Pero qué rayos de había pasado?.

—Tome asiento joven, y la próxima ve piense dos veces antes de pelearse con el campeón de Zumo del instituto— le dijo el profesor al muchacho que se acercaba para ponerse en la butaca junto a mí.

—Seguro profesor.

—Bueno chicos, les quería poner el examen hoy, pero como ya se nos fue la hora por un inconveniente— fijo su fría mirada en Bankotsu –me temo que lo aplicare la próxima clase, por ahora solo pasare lista.

Y así lo hizo, solo paso lista y sonó las campanadas del timbre.

—¿Se puede saber en que estaban pensando?— lo regañe viéndolo detenidamente, logrando ver no solamente lo morado de su mejilla, si no también magulladuras en brazos y cuello.

—¿Querías que lo distrajera no?— me dijo con una sonrisa soberbia –ya desde antes tenía problemas con ese tipo, y el profesor iba pasando así que aproveche. Duro un buen de tiempo persiguiéndome, pero en un descuido mío me caí y él me sujeto, después fue casi imposible que me soltara la bola de grasa, si no fuera porque el profesor lo detuvo, seguramente yo seria puré aplastado por campeón de Zumo.

—No tenias porque hacerlo— le dije mientras agachaba la cabeza, así que fue por mi culpa.

—No fue nada, además te digo que ya tenía problemas con ese tipo— sonrió de lado para después esperar la llegada del próximo maestro.

Pero que comienzo de semana….

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí llego, espero que les interese un poco la historia, espero sus reviews, cuando lleguen a 10 continuo, ya que si no, cancelo el proyecto xD…. Saludos. **


End file.
